Second Chance
by WonderPickle
Summary: A little while after they've suffered a miscarriage, Happy and Toby realize they want to adopt. Quints one-shot.


**this one-shot was originally meant for "All the Ways" but I've decided to make it standalone. while it is also posted there, I wanted it to be by itself as well.**

 ***sigh* I can't stop writing about a Quintis baby because I want this so badly for them damn it.**

* * *

Toby started his day like he did all his other days this past month. A forehead kiss for his sleeping wife, shower, coffee, breakfast, garage, near-death case, etc. It was like all the other days before then, too. The days of making lists of names and planning a nursery layout, going to doctor's appointments, picking out furniture, reading parenting books, and all those other preparations that they needed to do. But at that point in their lives, they'd still had the future they wanted. They did still have each other now, but they didn't have their baby.

The pain of miscarriage ran deep. Their baby had planted its roots, etched an undecided name into both of their souls. They had so much planned and so much to look forward to. They _had_ it. After a year of struggling, they had their dream. The Quinn-Curtis duo had been on its way to becoming a trio.

But life liked throwing obstacles at them. Whether it was damaging childhoods, gambling struggles, an unaccepted proposal, a false pregnancy, a jailed father, or all the other shit they had to deal with, they had it under their belts. And then, after experiencing the joys of a baby on the way, the heartache came. It came hard and it came fast, knocking each of them off their feet. They had each other to pick up the pieces, like they always did. At least they could count on that.

Only two good things had ever happened to Toby during his life. Scorpion, and Happy. And he hated admitting it, but only two good things had ever happened to her. The next one for both of them had seemed like it was on its way.

But the actual start of the _actual_ third came on a Monday morning, while he was turning the page in his book and swallowing another bite of cereal.

Happy joined him at the counter. A loose ponytail dangled behind her shoulders, pieces all over the place. She'd pulled a hoodie over her head, though Toby could see one of his t-shirts sticking out underneath.

She leaned forward to pour herself a cup of coffee. He kissed her closest hand. After pulling away, he mumbled the first syllable of _good morning_ , prepared to finish, until she cut him off.

His darling wife, the rhythm of his heartbeat, the breath in his lungs, never one to sugarcoat or deviate from the point. She looked at him, tense.

"I want to adopt."

The pace in his chest slowed. All of the background noise bled out. He could hear his pounding heartbeat in his eardrums as his mouth went dry. He swallowed on air. "You...want to _adopt_?"

She didn't stumble over her words. "I want a baby, Toby. But I can't do a pregnancy again. ...Not yet." She shook her head, hands naturally touching her stomach. "I'm ready...to give someone the chance I never had. I still want this."

"I mean…" he shook the bewilderedness from his eyes, "are you sure?"

Disappointed, Happy's warm eyes settled into his. "You don't sound on board." Her voice dulled, losing its edge.

"No, no, no, no, no." Toby smoothed his hands over the hair on each side of her head. "Of course I am, Happy, of course I am. I want a baby, too. But...you had your heart set on getting pregnant."

Her lips stretched out horizontally, her mouth struggling to find the right words behind them. "I know...but for the time being, I can't get pregnant again," she clarified. "I've been thinking about this. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner...I didn't think it was what you wanted. I didn't wanna say anything until I thought it through. But I'm sure. Only if you are."

"Happy…" his eyes twinkled, "Happy, all I've ever wanted is to build a life with you. I'm sorry if I ever gave off the wrong vibe after what happened...but I _do_ , Happy. I do I want a baby. I don't really care how it happens, I just want to be a parent with you." Her face lit up in the way only he could get it to. He kissed her nose, he kissed her eyelids, he kissed her cheek, all while whispering, " _I love you_."

She laughed, a genuine laugh, one of his favorite sounds in the world. It warmed his heart.

Breaking away from his lips, she pulled herself into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his body. His made the same formation, but instead around her shoulders. A tear fell into her hair before he realized he was crying.

She held his body like she was desperate to drown in him. He held her like she was his only source of air. And he kept holding her.


End file.
